¿Desde cuando Romano?
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Cataluña va de visita a casa de los Italia sustituyendo a su hermano. Pero algo extraño pasa cuando en la sala comienza una conversación con Romano que puede acabar en otra cosa... Leve Oc CataluñaxRomano


** Hola a todos de nuevo, otra vez aqui yo con otro pequeño _one-short _metiendo a nuestro querido_ tsurende_ que tanto adoramos: ¡ROMANO! (yo por lo menos lo adoro creo que me he enamorado *¬* ejem ejem continuemos)**

* * *

><p>Como no, siempre ella, Cataluña esto, Cataluña lo otro. Había veces que le daban ganas de mandarles a todos al infierno y que la dejaran en paz... suspiró. Esta vez le había tocado viajar a ver los Italia y mirándolo por el lado bueno no era tan malo como cuando fue a ver a Francia (que trauma se llevó a casa la pobre) aunque tampoco es que tuviera tanta relación como España con los italianos... para ella eran extraños, simpáticos pero extraños... aunque tenía que reconocer que le agradaba de sobre manera el hecho de haber crecido con uno de ellos...<p>

Cuando llegó a la casa de los italianos llamó suavemente a la puerta recibiendo un "va" desde dentro. Esperaba que fuera Italia, que sonriera de manera tierna y que se abalanzara sobre ella con uno de sus abrazos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al anfitrión.

-Ah, eres tú. Creía que venía el bastardo de España ¿donde está?

Para su desgracia había sido Romano quién había abierto la puerta. La catalana respiró hondo un par de veces y contó hasta tres antes de sonreirle algo forzosa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Romano ¿está Italia?

-El tonto de mi hermano está con el macho-patatas no sé donde y si has veido solo por eso ya te puedes ir yendo-dijo molesto el sureño.

"Tan simpático como siempre" pensó la española en tono sarcástico, luego posicionó su pie delante de la puerta antes de que el italiano la cerrara delante de sus narices.

-Por lo menos sé un poco más educado y déjame entrar, estoy cansada del viaje y mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana por la mañana.

Romano solo hizo un pequeño gruñido y la dejó pasar a regañadientes. No es que la catalana no le cayera bien era solo que... se sentía incómodo cuando ella andaba cerca...

-Creía que venía España ¿qué escusa ha puesto para no venir?-Romano trajo dos vasos con bebidas desde la cocina-te gusta el zumo de tomate ¿cierto?

-Él estaba muy ocupado en casa por eso no ha podido venir, la crisis se la toma muy enserio-dijo agarrando el vaso y pegándole un sorbo-y claro que me gusta (parecía ofendida por el comentario anterior del italiano) te recuerdo que fui yo la que te enganchó a esto.

Romano no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado de la española y agarró el vaso entre sus manos ocultando el nerviosismo que llevaba encima.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la catalana sancándo de sus pensamientos al italiano que no la miró-¿hola? Tierra llamando a Lovino ¿hay alguien?

Romano no la contestó, estaba demasioado nervioso, mejor dicho por ella estaba demasiado nervioso. Grrr como odiaba esa maldita sensación, no era justo, no quería sentirse así...

-¿Qué te pasa, oye m'estàs escoltant*?-ni caso. Cataluña se empezó a enojar y le propinó un capón al italiano-me quan et parlo jolines**

El golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos a Romano que no es que se tomara muy bien el capón.

-¡¿Si può dire quel bastarda***?-gritó furioso.

-Es que no me escuchabas y como a Antonio le pasa a muchas veces le doy un capón-explicó ella.

-¡Pero yo no soy el idiota de España!

-Vale vale no te enfades jolin solo ha sido una broma-devió la mirada inchando los mofletes-amargado.

Aunque apenas lo pudo escuchar Romano la miró a los ojos y fue a dar un paso a delante cuando... tropezó con el pie y cayó encima de la catalana. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos hasta que... tres... dos... uno...

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!-gritó ella roja.

-¡No es mi culpa, si tú no te hubieras puesto en medio no habría caído encima de ti!

Y así fue como una Cataluña muy enfadada salió de casa de los italianos dejando a un Romano con un bofetón en la mejilla maldiciendo cosas sin sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatán aqui termina este fic que yo me partí la caja pensando en como deberían estar discutiendo ambos en sus respectivos idiomas jaja<strong>

***me estas escuchando**

****escuchame cuando te hablo**

***** se puede saber que haces bastarda**


End file.
